Words of Despair Owing to Tragedy
by Ivvic
Summary: Yep, I have no clue why I titled it that, but hey, it sounded kinda catchy. This does contain Taito. You've been warned, suck it up. Ta!
1. Default Chapter

Yep, yet another story to add to the dozen or so unfinished ones I'm still working on. Now if only I could finish some of them. Tell me what you think. Ta! ~vicci  
oh yeah, and a happy early b-day to Six and shout out to moonstorm for no reason.   
  
  
Tai should have had a problem believing that they were fighting again, so soon, but he was too use to it now. The sad thing was it was almost always over the same topic. Coming out.  
  
Tai didn't want to, plain and simple. He couldn't understand why Matt couldn't just accept it.  
  
"Do you know if we were to become domestic partners we would at least have some of the benefits of being married."  
  
"You just want the benefits then?" Tai demanded angrily. "Is that all I am to you? Some one to help you get the benefits."  
  
"Do you even know what the benefits are? My company would medically insure you. Meaning the next time you get sick we can take you to the hospital with out worrying if we'll be able to pay!"  
  
"I don't need to go to the doctor, how many times do I need to tell you that. Why are you even worried about whatever or me being insured? It won't change hardly anything, except the fact that everyone will turn on us because we've finally admitted to being gay."  
  
"Who cares about them? I'm willing to bet none of our friends will act any differently to us. You just wont give them the chance."  
  
"Look at this Matt," Tai said throwing a newspaper at his boyfriend. "This is the third time this MONTH this kid has landed in the hospital. Because he's gay. That's why he keeps getting beaten up."  
  
"So what?" Matt asked angrily, nearly growling in his frustration. Why couldn't Tai just accept that as part of the burden. He noticed Tai was starting to look paler then normal and tried to get him on the couch, but he was shook off.  
  
"Matt, I don't want to have to come home and find out that you've been murdered because of us. Because of me."  
  
"Tai, sit down please. Look, I'll promise never to go out after dark alone, alright. They wont have opportunity to hurt me."  
  
"You think that's going to stop them? No, I'm not going to sit down," he snapped irritably. Tai started pacing trying to ignore the lightheaded feeling that had suddenly appeared. Matt shook his head, Tai was too stubborn for his own good. He decided to try a different angle.  
  
"I don't want to have to catch myself every time I go to touch you in public Tai. I'm not ashamed of what we are, I don't want to have to hide anymore."  
  
"I'm not ashamed either," Tai said huffily. "But I just don't want anything to change. I like our life just like it is. And that includes the Friday night soccer game. If we come out they'll probably kick me off the team."  
  
"Is that all you care about?" Matt asked dumbfounded.  
  
"No."  
  
""You stupid jock," Matt said cutting off the rest of the protest. "I can't believe I let myself believe you had feelings for me. You are nothing but a coward aren't you. It's hard to believe you had the crest of courage, because you sure didn't and don't deserve it."  
  
Tai stared at Matt in shock, and slowly all the emotion left his face. His eyes were cold, unbelievably cold. It scared Matt, Tai was always so open so warm. Even when he was angry, it was fierce, hot emotion. He was never cold, he never looked like this.  
  
"Tai," he started to apologize, he didn't want his beautiful Tai to look like that. He had always been so close, always in reach whenever Matt wanted, or needed him. But now he was about as distant as the moon.  
  
"No Matt, I don't want to hear another word."  
  
Matt could have sworn the temperature had dropped several degrees. Oh he had crossed the line this time.   
  
"But," he tried again.  
  
"I said not another word Matt. You've already said more then enough. There's only one thing left for either of us to say, and I'm going to be the one to say it."  
  
"Tai," Matt tried to interrupt. He didn't like where this was headed.  
  
"We are through Matt. I never want to see you again, goodbye."  
  
"Tai," Matt said before trailing off. He didn't know what to say. "Maybe we should talk when we've both calmed down."  
  
"Why? What's the point? You just told me what you think of me. Obviously I'm not good enough for you, and I wouldn't want to hurt your image," Tai said the words cruelly, hoping the words would strike hard. Tai swallowed hard, trying to ignore the taste of bile and the empty feeling in the pit of his stomach.  
  
"I didn't mean it! I was just mad!" he protested.  
  
"And when you are angry you let the truth slip Matt! Now get out." Matt didn't move. He didn't think he could. Tai was kicking him out. It had never happened. Tai had run out in anger on a couple occasions or locked himself into the bathroom, leaving Matt pounding on the door, begging him to come out, but never this.  
  
"GO AWAY!" Tai bellowed, shoving Matt towards the door. Matt stood stunned, staring at the door that had slammed in his face. After a second the door opened again and Tai stuck out his hand.  
  
"Tai, please," Matt started but was cut off by Tai's sharp words.  
  
"You can come for your stuff tomorrow, while I'm on shift, but I better not catch you here."  
  
Matt took his wallet from Tai and slowly turned, walking down the street, trying to figure out what to do.  
  
Tai lent against the door, shaking. He couldn't believe Matt had said that. Then he had the nerve to look shocked when Tai had kicked him out. What else was he supposed to do? If he had hit Matt he wasn't sure he would have been able to stop.  
  
Tai pounded his fists against the door before pushing himself off of it and heading towards the kitchen. He got out a plastic cup and poured some juice into it. His hand was shaking so badly the liquid splashed onto the counter.  
  
He picked the glass up but it slipped out of his fingers, catching the edge of the counter and falling to the floor  
  
Tai fell almost silently to the kitchen linoleum, not even making as much noise as the clattering cup. The noise fell on deaf ears though, Tai had blacked out already.  



	2. Second Default Chapter

Part 2  
  
Tai slowly regained consciousness, and the first thing he heard was banging on the front door.  
  
"Who is it?" he yelled picking himself up gingerly, hoping he wouldn't get any bruises again.  
  
"Sora. Can I come in?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, hang on a minute." He unlocked the door and let it swing open already disappearing down the hallway. "I'll be back in a second. I spilled something on this shirt."  
  
Sora couldn't help grinning. Tai was always making a mess.  
  
"So where's Matt?" she asked him when she spotted his hair pocking out of a shirt as he tried to pull it on. She didn't really care, but she wouldn't mind knowing for how long he would be gone. Or rather, leaning how long she had alone with Tai.  
  
"I kicked him out," Tai said bitterly. Sora didn't notice any of the pain in Tai's voice, or the suppositious shine to his eyes. She was too busy trying to not look as excited as she felt.  
  
"Oh really," she said as neutrally as possible. "Do you know where he's going to go?"  
  
"Don't know, don't care. Why are you here Sora? You didn't come to question me about Matt did you?"  
  
"Of course not Tai, I was just curious." More like overjoyed she thought to herself. And relieved, she had almost been on the verge of believing those stupid rumors that her Tai-kun and Matt had been an item. Of course she had always hotly debated the issue, but it didn't even matter anymore so she turned her attention back to Tai.  
  
"What have you been up to lately?" Tai asked her, feeling annoyed. He kind of felt bad about that, because normally he loved to have his best friend around. He just wanted to be alone.  
  
"Not much, though Mimi's been trying to get me to double with her the past few weekends. Like go to the movies or something, but I never have anyone to go with," she said pointedly. She crossed her fingers when Tai looked away, hoping he would catch what she had meant.  
  
"That's too bad, but it's surprising. You're such a pretty girl, and so fun to be with, I'm surprised no ones come and swept you away and taken you to some far off place to get married."  
  
Sora blushed and looked up at Tai through her eyelashes. She couldn't believe it. He sounded like he was going to, oh she had been waiting for this so long. As her chest tightened in excitement Tai was feeling his stomach fall. What was he doing? He knew it was wrong.  
  
Even with that knowledge one thing stood out, obscuring his judgment. This would hurt Matt, if nothing else it would bruise his ego, and it would help Tai to forget about him.  
  
"In fact, I've been scared that it's going to happen any day, and I don't want it to Sora." He swallowed thickly, oh he was going to end up regretting this, his mind wailed. "Please say it wont, say you'll go out with me."  
  
"Of course I will Tai, oh you don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that for so long. I love you Tai."  
  
"I love you too Sora," he said the words seeming to stick in his mouth. Why was he lying to her, he was being a selfish idiot. Sora leant forward and kissed him, but he was so distracted by the pain in his head he didn't respond at all.  
  
Sora was to excited to even notice and would have deepened the kiss herself but she had to leave. She had really only stopped by to say hello.  
  
"I have to go, but I'll call you tonight," she promised standing up. "Bye!"  
  
"Later," he muttered not getting up. He was in shock, he couldn't believe what he had just done. After a minute he got up off the couch and went to the bathroom, digging through the medicine cabinet.  
  
Tai swore under his breath as he slammed it shut. Where was the aspirin? He hadn't though he had used it all, but then again he could barley think straight with his headache.  
  
He suddenly remember that the last time he had gotten a headache Matt had gotten him the aspirin, which meant it was sitting on the windowsill in the kitchen.  
  
He frowned at the bottle of aspirin as he opened it. Sure, he could tell himself that Matt hadn't really cared, but when he thought of how Matt had taken care of him the last time he had gotten sick he knew it wasn't true.  
  
Well whatever love had been between them was gone now, no use crying over it. Tai scowled angrily, he was already crying.  
  
They had been going out for such a long time, but coming out could jeopardize everything.  
  
Tai knew he sounded shallow, but he also knew that his work would fire him upon finding out he was gay. Sure, it wasn't the best paying job in the world, and it had really weird hours, but he actually liked working there and was on the verge of a promotion.  
  
He had even tucked away a nice sum of money. He had planned on using it for Matt's birthday, but that seemed pointless now.  
  
He sighed and went to lie on his bed, trying to ignore the scent to Matt's opened cologne bottle and the even stronger scent of orange juice. If he had the energy he would have moved the soaked shirt to somewhere other then the bedroom floor, but he was already having problems keeping his eyes open.  
  
@~&~  
  
Matt knocked on the apartment door and waited impatiently for it to open. Minutes later the door swung open and TK looked at him with surprised eyes.  
  
"M-matt!" he exclaimed and Matt couldn't help but wonder if his little brother had some girl in the apartment. He looked just like he had that one time when Kari had been in his bedroom and his mom had been out of town.  
  
"Hey bro."  
  
"Are you ok Matt?" TK asked getting over his surprise and realizing that his brother certainly did not look even remotely ok.  
  
"Yeah, I'm cool. But homeless, Tai kicked me out," he said with a shrug, like it was some off hand comment. TK could see in his brother's eyes that it wasn't.  
  
"Did you guys have another fight?" TK asked. "Did he hit you or something?"  
  
"No." TK stared at his brother for a few minutes, trying to figure out why he looked so hurt if he hadn't been hit. Seconds later realization shot into his head.  
  
"Come in Matt, you can stay here as long as you like," TK said grabbing his older brother's arm and dragging him into the apartment.  
  
"Shouldn't you ask Kari?" Matt suggested trying to maintain his balance.  
  
"She wont mind," TK said and nearly threw his brother at the couch.  
  
"Are you sure?" Matt asked raising his eyebrows. "Where is she anyhow?"  
  
"She went to keep console Yolie," Joe said emerging from the small kitchen. "See you later Matt."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Yolie was dumped and it's a girl's weekend or something like that," TK elaborated shrugging his shoulders, not understanding the mysteries of women and not really wanting to.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So what happened?"  
  
"Nothing much. We got into a fight and he kicked me out," Matt said knowing if he went into detail he would start crying. He had been fighting tears since he had left the apartment building he had used to live in.  
  
"What was the argument about?" TK prodded.  
  
"Nothing really, we were just getting on each others nerves," Matt lied. He realized that if he really wanted to he could just come out right then, tell TK, regardless of what Tai wanted.  
  
There wasn't even a real reason for Matt to stay in the closet any longer, he hated it and Tai was the only reason he had stayed in.  
  
"You know you can tell me anything, right?" TK asked. He wished that Matt wouldn't lie to him anymore. "You can trust me."  
  
"I know TK, and thanks."  
  
"Where's your stuff?" TK asked, suddenly realizing Matt had come empty handed.  
  
"I'm going to get some of it while Tai's at work."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He doesn't want to see me at all so I'm supposed to go while he's not home."  
  
TK was about to ask when Tai was working next when someone started pounding on the door. TK ran to it, wondering who could be so anxious to be let in and discovered Sora standing on his doorstep.  
  
"Where's Kari?" she demanded trying to peer past her shoulder. "I have some news for her!"  
  
"She's not here Sora, she went over to Yolie's. I can tell her if you want."  
  
"I just wanted to let her know that she was wrong, he is in love with me. He asked me out this afternoon," she yelled in triumph. "And you know what else? He kicked out that good for nothing bro-" she stared at TK when he cut her off.  
  
"Shut up Sora, go and do your mindless gloating elsewhere." He slammed the door in her face as her draw just about hit the floor. TK hardly ever talked to anybody in that tone of voice.  
  
She puffed out her breath and flounced down the hall, determined to find Kari.  
  
TK hurried back to the living room, where Matt had obviously heard everything Sora had said and was biting the insides of his cheeks.  
  
"Matt," he sighed as he saw the tears glistening in the corner of his eyes and changed what he was about to say. "I'm sure Kari won't mind if I sleep in her room, so feel free to use mine."  
  
Matt knew TK was offering him privacy, so he could cry in peace and was touched.  
  
"Thank you," he said, his voice thick because of the knot in his throat. He stood and was shocked when TK hugged him, but returned the embrace and went to TK's room. 


	3. Third Default Chapter for someone who ha...

Part 3  
  
Matt trudged up the stairs to his old apartment building, wondering if maybe TK knew more about Matt's relationship, or what there had been, then he let on and was startled out of his thoughts by the sight of Sora.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"Tai's at work so I came to get some of my stuff. I heard about you and Tai, congratulations," he said just barely keeping the bitterness out of his voice.  
  
"Oh," she said realizing he had probably been at TK's. "Well I guess if he's at work I'll go home then. Night Matt."  
  
"Night," he echoed taking the few remaining steps to the door and unlocking it. He was worried when the knob turned easily in his hand, but just figured that Tai had left it unlocked for him.  
  
The dark apartment allayed his worries that Tai hadn't left yet and he flipped the light. He walked into the kitchen, wondering why he could smell orange juice. He wasn't happy to see the plastic cup sitting in an orange puddle. As messy as Tai was he normally cleaned up whatever he spilled just in case it stained.  
  
He threw the cup in the sick and sopped up the sticky, drying liquid with a wash towel and putting the carton back into the fridge. Then with a sign he forced himself to go back to the bedroom he had shared with Tai, not really wanting to because of all the memories he knew were waiting.  
  
When he opened the door he could just make out the figure on the bed. He flipped on the light, illuminating both the room and Tai.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Tai demanded throwing his arm over his eyes.  
  
"I came to get my stuff. You're supposed to be gone by now, you normally are."  
  
Tai moved his arm to look at the clock and swore. He jumped off the bed and took three or four steps before falling to his hands and knees. Matt had shoved the nearly empty trashcan under Tai's face by the time his knees had hit the floor.  
  
Tai tried to stand back up and shove the trashcan out of his way, but thought better of it as he threw up noisily into it.  
  
"Go away Matt," Tai rasped out, scrubbing his mouth with the back of his hand. "I have to go to work."  
  
"You are sick Tai, you can't go to work. Get back in bed and I'll call them for you."  
  
Tai just glared at Matt as he sat back on his calves.  
  
"Moshi moshi," a voice answered on the second ring.  
  
"I'm calling to let you know that Yagami Tachi won't be going to work this evening."  
  
"Tai?" the voice asked sounding concerned. "Why? What happened?"  
  
"He's sick."  
  
"All right, tell him I hope he gets better. Bye." Matt hung up and found that Tai was still staring at him.  
  
"I don't need you to try and take care of me."  
  
"You need someone too," Matt snapped irately. "Because you aren't going to do it yourself. You need to go see a doctor Tai. One could probably give you some medicine or something to help you."  
  
"I don't need a," Tai cut off abruptly, swallowing repeatedly, trying to ignore the foul taste rising in the back of his throat. Matt helped Tai to his feet and grabbed the bucket and led his ex-boyfriend to the bathroom.  
  
Tai fairly dove at the toilet when they got there and puked. After a minute he flushed the toilet and sat heavily against the wall. Matt emptied the trashcan as best he could and flushed that away too and rinsed it out.  
  
"This doesn't change anything," Tai said when Matt handed him a cup full of water. "I still hate you." Ignoring the cup of water he began to sob, and he knew it wasn't just the pain thudding through his body.  
  
"I know Tai. But I've always been your friend, that's the only reason I'm still here." Tai cried harder, his shoulders shaking almost violently. Matt watched Tai, hardly able to believe how heavy and exhausted he felt all of a sudden. There was a long silence only punctuated by Tai's shaky sobs of breath.  
  
"Do you want me to call Sora before I leave?" Matt asked, using every once of control he had not to sound bitter or close to tears himself.  
  
"No," Tai said and it sounded almost like a moan.  
  
"She's your girlfriend Tai, you should at least let her try and help you."  
  
"No, please m-Matt, don't go." Matt couldn't have left if he wanted too, for the second time that day he was frozen in his spot. "D-do you n-know, what I did? She's, in love with me, my best friend. And because I-i wanted to make you hurt like I was." Tai said brokenly. For a second his throat locked and he couldn't say anything. "I let her th-think I was in, in love with h-her, but I-i'm in l-love with you."  
  
"Tai, please stop crying, you're just going to make yourself sick again."  
  
"I don't care!" he howled. "W-why do you? I'm j-just a stupid j-jock."  
  
"That's not true." Matt knelt beside Tai and lifted Tai's chin so that he could look him in the eyes. "Tai, you know that's not true. Don't even try professing your love; you have a girl friend, a job, an apartment and a spot on one of the town's soccer team. You have everything you want, without me and you'll do just fine."  
  
"Matt," Tai tried to protest but broke himself from Matt's grip and lunged at the toilet again, throwing up the remaining contents of his stomach. Matt rubbed his back in a soothing manner as Tai dry heaved a few times.  
  
"Do you want to go back to your room?" Tai nodded but he wanted to scream. It had used to be their room. The other one had been Matt's purely for show. Matt allowed Tai to lean on him as they went down the hall and placed the trashcan next to the bed just in case.  
  
Tai crawled into the bed wishing he could just delete the day from his life. He scrubbed the drying tears from his face and turned so his back was to Matt.  
  
"What're you going t'do?" Tai asked, his voice slurring because he was so tired.  
  
"TK's letting me stay at his and Kari's apartment until I find a place of my own. I'm going apartment hunting tomorrow."  
  
"There's an open room here."  
  
"I doubt Sora wants me here. She came to tell by to tell Kari her news and was gleefully telling TK that you had kicked me out."  
  
"Who cares what she thinks. I'm going to have to break it to her tomorrow or something."  
  
"And what are you going to tell her?" Matt asked going through the drawers and grabbing a few of his clothes.  
  
"That I'm in love with you." Matt forced a laugh.  
  
"You wouldn't."  
  
"She deserves the truth when I break up with her. I'd rather lose my job then lose you," Tai told him sounding slightly offended."  
  
"What are you talking about Tai?" Matt asked as he zipped his bag shut.  
  
"My job, they'll fire me for being gay. Not that I haven't been the entire time I've worked there."  
  
"You're sick Tai, just go to sleep and forget about it. Forget about everything."  
  
"Matt, please…"  
  
"TK's probably already wondering why I'm not back yet," Matt cut him off.  
  
"Call him. Just don't go, please," Tai said sitting up in the bed, begging him. Matt shook his head slightly and turned to leave. Tai crawled to the end of the bed and caught Matt's arm.  
  
"Tai, lie back down. Try to sleep on your stomach."  
  
"Why are you making this so hard?" Tai asked Matt not letting go. "I am so unbelievably sorry for kicking you out. Stay in your own room if you want to, but please don't leave me."  
  
"I'm calling Sora. She'll be more then happy to stay with you."  
  
"Damn it! I don't want Sora. I'll call her myself and tell her that I'm gay if you want me to. That's what you want, isn't it? To come out."  
  
"I want you to go back to sleep. You're sick and by the sounds of it delirious."  
  
"I'm not delirious!" Tai shouted furiously. He let go of Matt stumbled to the living room, dialing Sora's number and putting her on speaker phone.  
  
"Moshi moshi," Sora's voice rang out.  
  
"Tai stop it!" Matt hissed.  
  
"No, Sora, there's something I have to tell you. I'm so sorry, but we have to break up."  
  
"Tai? Why? What's going on?"  
  
"Nothing's going on, I just should have to you a long time ago. I'm gay."  
  
"But this afternoon…" she started, remembering all the words he had said, but also realizing they had sounded hollow.  
  
"I was upset because Matt and I had a fight and I wasn't thinking except I wanted to hurt him. I know it doesn't mean much, but I'm so sorry Sora."  
  
"I should have listened to Kari," Sora muttered to herself. "Tai, I am hurt you lied to me, but I don't hate you. I've seen it for years, I've been told it for almost as long but I kept denying it."  
  
"Sora," Tai tried to interrupt but she wasn't finished.  
  
"I wish you luck and don't be surprised if I don't answer the phone or come to the door for the next few weeks."  
  
"I understand Sora," Tai said relieved she was taking it so well. "What do you mean people have been telling you?"  
  
"Kari and TK think you make a cute couple. I just don't see it, but then again, I'm in love with you." Sora's voice cracked at the end of her speech and Tai got the uncomfortable feeling that she was crying. "Bye."  
  
"Bye." Tai didn't disconnect immediately and the line started beeping. He hit the button and the noise cut off, leaving him deep in thought.  
  
"I can't believe you just did that," Matt said after a minute.  
  
"I can't believe Kari knows." Matt stared at Tai for minute, realizing he was sway slightly.  
  
"Tai, get back in," he cut off and caught Tai before he could hit the floor. "Crap," he muttered under his breath. He wondered if it was the first time Tai had fainted that day. Taking a deep breath he lifted Tai up in his arms and stood. He carried his ex-boyfriend to their old room and laid him on the bed.  
  
He rolled Tai over on his stomach and pulled the covers up to his shoulders, resisting the strong urge to his kiss his cheek goodnight. They weren't a couple anymore, he couldn't do it.  
  
With a sigh he grabbed the cordless sitting on the dresser and called TK explaining that Tai had passed out so he was going to stay there. TK had wondered if Matt was drunk, but he had smelled faintly of orange juice, not beer. 


	4. Fourth and Final Default Chapter

Part 4  
  
The next day Tai woke up, grimacing at the foul taste in his mouth. He went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth and scrubbed at his tongue, turning over the events of last night in his head. Matt had probably gone home after he had gotten him back to his bed.  
  
He was slightly ticked that Matt hadn't believed he meant any of what he had said last night, but he didn't really blame him. Tai bent his head to spit and then rinse and when he looked up in the mirror he could see Matt's reflection behind him.  
  
"You're here?" he asked in surprise.  
  
"You passed out," Matt said and it was all the explanation he was going to give. "But I'll leave soon."  
  
"What I said last night, I meant it. You live here, and you're welcome to your room."  
  
"I'm not sure I could Tai."  
  
"Matt, I love you, please don't shut me out."  
  
"Tai, it's not that easy."  
  
"Only because you wont let it be." Matt sighed.  
  
"Are you willing to do it then? Come out, become domestic partners? I want to take you to the doctors. You need to go."  
  
"I still don't think I need a doctor, but yes. I'll do whatever it takes, I don't want to lose you Matt."  
  
"I love you," Matt said smiling, relief sweeping through him.   
  
"I love you too," Tai said and tried to kiss Matt. Matt caught his shoulders and kept him back.  
  
"If you don't mind, I really have to pee."  
  
Tai laughed and walked to the bathroom, feeling like he was walking on air.  
  
@~&~ 6 months later ~&~@  
  
Tai sat back on the couch after sticking the movie in the VCR and waiting for Matt. Matt came out of the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn in his hand and sat next to Tai. Tai wrapped one of his arms around Matt's shoulders.  
  
As Matt burrowed into Tai's side, sliding down on the couch so he could rest his head on Tai's shoulder he thought of the events of the past month.  
  
It was official, they were domestic partners and Tai was fully covered under Matt's insurance and benefits the same as if they were married. And while Tai had been fired from his old job he had found an even better one, with normal hours so now they could spend more time together. They found ways to amuse themselves so Tai didn't mind being kicked off the soccer team. And though Tai wouldn't admit it Matt could normally wear him out worse then any soccer game.  
  
For Tai the hardest part had been admitting to all their friends and family about their sexuality but none of them had been that surprised and there had only been one bad reaction. Matt's mother had thrown a fit and said quite a few things that had scarred Matt. Tai still couldn't believe she had said she was glad she had gotten rid of him when he was a little kid. Matt hadn't been too bothered, he had hardly known his mother.  
  
Tai had gone to the doctor after Matt had gotten him covered and it turned out that Tai just got really bad migraines, and taking aspirin hadn't helped at all.   
  
Matt turned his head and kissed the underside of Tai's jaw as the previews ended.  
  
Life was good.  
  
  
  
  
Well i hoped you enjoyed that, i liked it in anycase. Bye! 


End file.
